civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Iroquois (Hiawatha)
The Iroquois led by Hiawatha is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview The Iroquois According to tradition the Iroquois Confederation came into being around AD 1570. The Confederation was a union of five (later six) Native American tribes. The Iroquois are an amazing people: with a population that probably never exceeded 20,000, lacking a written language and possessing no manufacturing base at all, for two centuries the Iroquois managed to hold their own against the French, English, Dutch, and later Colonial Americans. Hiawatha Hiawatha (or "Ayonwentah") is the legendary chief of the Onondaga Indians who, with the equally-legendary Chief Dekanawidah, formed the Iroquois Confederacy. Little is known about Hiawatha the man; according to Iroquois tradition he taught the people agriculture, navigation, medicine, and the arts, using his great magic to conquer all of man's supernatural and natural enemies. Hiawatha is also believed to have been a skilled orator who through his honeyed words persuaded the five tribes − Cayugas, Onondagas, Oneidas, Senecas, and Mohawks − to form the Five Nations of the Iroquois. What little the West knows about Hiawatha is usually seen through the prism of Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's remarkable epic poem, The Song of Hiawatha. Dawn of Man Greetings noble Hiawatha, leader of the mighty Iroquois nations! Long have your people lived near the great and holy lake Ontario in the land that has come to be known as New York state in North America. In the mists of antiquity, the five peoples, Seneca, Onondaga, Mohawks, Cayugas, and Oneida united into one nation, the Haudenosaunee, the Iroquois. With no written language, the wise men of your nation created the great law of peace, the model for many constitutions including that of the United States. For many years, your people battled great enemies the Huron and the French and the English invaders. Though outnumbered and facing weapons far more advanced than the ones your warriors wielded, the Iroquois survived and prospered until they were finally overwhelmed by the mighty armies of the new United States. Oh noble Hiawatha, listen to the cries of your people! They call out to you to lead them in peace and war, to rebuild the great longhouse and unite the tribes once again. Will you accept this challenge, great leader? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, Stranger. I am Hiawatha, speaker for the Iroquois. We seek peace with all but we do not shrink from war. Defeat: You have defeated us - so be it. But our spirits will never be vanquished! We shall return! Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|Chrisy15's Revision = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Call a Mourning War against City-State It is a long-established tradition of our people to adopt those we capture into the tribe. To replenish our numbers and ensure our ability to thrive and expand, we will call a Mourning War against City-State. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Iroquois * Must have a Melee Unit in the Capital * May not be enacted after the end of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per City State * May only be enacted 5 times per game Costs: * X% chance the unit is killed (Higher level units are less likely to be killed) * -60 Influence with City-State Rewards: * per Era / # of cities Food Ratify the Gayanashagowa We are many peoples, scattered and divided. Yet at the same time we are also one people; the Haudenosaunee. Ratifying the Great Law of Peace will bind the Iroquois Confederation together with a formal constitution and announce our unity to the world! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Iroquois * Must have at least 3 Cities * All cities must be connected to the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +10% Culture in all Cities Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now playing Lacrosse and smoking your tobacco. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Woodlands Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III